


Something Different

by greenteafiend



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Marriage, Switching for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteafiend/pseuds/greenteafiend
Summary: “There’s... something I want to try,” Lio says.“Sure, tell me.”Galo will try anything once.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Something Different

Galo can’t believe this is finally happening. It’s been a long time coming, like he and Lio have been circling closer and closer to each other  _ forever,  _ and now they can finally collide. Lio has him pressed up against the door. His arms are an iron band around Galo’s neck, which he uses to draw him down so they can kiss. Lio’s mouth is hot and insistent, and the sharp taste of him makes Galo’s lips tingle. He can’t get enough of him—he’ll  _ never  _ get enough of him.

Lio pulls away a few millimeters to ask, “Where’s your room?” in a low voice that tugs at the base of Galo’s sternum. Galo would do just about anything if Lio asks it of him in that voice. 

“First door on the left,” Galo breathes. 

Lio presses one last lingering kiss to his lips, and then he captures one of Galo’s hands in his and drags him away. Galo kind of wants to make a joke about how eager Lio is to have him, but he can’t even pretend he’s not as desperate with how hard he is in his pants. He lets Lio pull him into his room and push him down on the bed. 

“How do you wanna do this, firefly? I’m down for whatever,” Galo says, as he props himself up on his elbows.

Lio climbs over him and pushes his knees apart forcefully. He makes room for himself between Galo’s thighs. He looks Galo right in the face, eyes ablaze, and says “I want to fuck you, Galo Thymos.” 

Lio is intense, decisive, and it’s sexy as  _ fuck.  _

“Yes,” Galo agrees. “ _ Please,”  _ he adds because he is polite.

* * *

Later,  _ much  _ later, as they lay sated and sweaty, bodies curled towards each other, Galo declares, “That was  _ awesome,”  _ and Lio laughs. __

  
  


* * *

“Hey, Galo?” 

Galo looks up from the bow he is tying to close a tiny gift box—their party favours. Twenty-seven boxes with neat little bows on top sit in rows on Galo’s left, and there are thirty-three on Galo’s right still to go. They’re getting married tomorrow, a year to the day since they first got together. 

“Yes, my love?” he answers. 

Lio taps Galo’s hip, and Galo automatically pushes his seat back to give Lio room to make himself comfortable on his lap. He clambers on and straddles Galo’s thighs. Galo’s hands find their natural place at Lio’s waist, while Lio’s curl around Galo’s shoulders. 

“I’ve been thinking about tomorrow,” Lio says. 

“Me too!” Galo agrees with a bright grin.

Lio clears his throat. “Specifically, I’ve been thinking about tomorrow _ night _ .” 

“You’ve been thinking about our wedding night?” Galo’s grin turns wolfish, and he leans in to press a kiss to the corner of Lio’s mouth. “I know it’s not traditional, but I’m one thousand percent willing to practise with you tonight.” He leans back so Lio can see his eyebrows waggle. Just as he intends it to, it makes Lio laugh. Happiness is his best look in Galo’s opinion. It doesn’t stick around as long as Galo would like it to, as Lio’s indulgent smile quickly gives way to something uncertain. 

“There’s... something I want to try,” Lio says.

“Sure, tell me.” Galo will try anything once, and Lio’s creativity in the bedroom has yielded awesome results so far. They are  _ excellent  _ at sex with each other in Galo’s expert opinion. Lio shifts his weight and takes a deep breath, eyes fixed somewhere over Galo’s shoulder. It’s uncharacteristic; Lio is direct, Lio maintains eye contact. Lio doesn’t fidget. 

“You can tell me anything,” Galo, says reaching up to cup Lio’s cheek so he can gently turn his head so they’re looking at each other directly. Galo lit a  _ fire  _ for this man—there’s nothing left he wouldn’t do for him if he asked. 

“I want you to top,” Lio says. It’s embarrassing that so few words apparently have the power to make Galo hard so quickly. 

“You want me to top?” Galo repeats incredulously, even as he imagines it. He can’t help it—he’s definitely thought about it before. In detail. Lio is so restrained, so controlled and soft spoken. The idea of being allowed to coax him open, having him pliant, pushing himself inside where Lio would be hot, and slick with lube, and _tight—_

“It’s just an idea. If it’s not something you’re into, of course we won’t.” The mere suggestion that  _ that _ would ever be something _ Galo _ wouldn’t be into has him gripping Lio by the nape of his neck with one hand, and sinking his fingertips into his hip with the other, to hold him close. 

“Something  _ I’m  _ not into? I thought that was something  _ you  _ weren’t into!” 

Lio looks away from Galo’s eyes. “Historically, I haven’t been.” 

“Lio, if you know it’s something you don’t like, we don’t have to do it. I love what we do.” Lio couldn’t stand unfairness or inequality of any kind, so Galo wouldn’t put it past him to force himself to endure something he found personally distasteful for the sake of upholding those ideals. 

“I’ve never done it before so I don’t actually know if I’d like it or not. I’ve never trusted anyone else enough to want to try.” 

Affection and sorrow make Galo’s heart feel like it might burst with emotion. _I’ve never trusted anyone else enough to want to try._ He hates that people in Lio’s past have made him so wary; Lio doesn’t trust easily. Galo doesn’t have the words to express how precious Lio is to him, how honoured he feels to have that trust placed in him, how badly he wants to be worthy of it, so he says, “My love.” 

Galo can’t help it; he throws his arms around Lio and hugs him tightly. Lio hugs him back, just as tight. 

“You trust me! I love you!” Galo exclaims. Lio chuckles into the crook of Galo’s neck. It’s a nice moment. Galo is so grateful that this wonderful person is going to be his husband tomorrow. 

“I just…” Lio hesitates, and his breath puffs against Galo’s neck. 

“You can tell me anything,” Galo repeats. He strokes over Lio’s hair to encourage him.

Lio takes a deep breath. “We both know how I look,” he says wryly. 

“Smokin’ hot?” Galo answers innocently. Lio untucks himself from Galo’s arms so he can give him a look. “I’m not wrong! But... I also know what you mean,” he says, letting his tone turn serious. 

Galo understands. People assume he’s a tough-guy gym bro that’s as dumb as a bag of rocks based on how he looks, and while that wouldn’t be an  _ inaccurate  _ assumption, it’s an assumption nonetheless. Lio—with his fine features, his long hair, his delicate proportions—must have had a very different set of assumptions made about him. 

“I’ve always liked men,” Lio says, “but I’ve never liked that they assume what I want them to do to me. You’ve never assumed, and it’s one of the things I love about you.” 

Galo takes one of Lio’s hands, supplicant, and presses a reverent kiss to his knuckles. 

“So, is that something you’d be okay with trying?” asks Lio, making Galo realise with a start that he hasn’t given Lio an actual answer to his question. 

Galo cups Lio’s face in his hands and looks him right in the eye.

“Babe,” he says seriously. “ _ Yes.”  _

* * *

  
  


“Are you sure?” Galo mutters into the skin of Lio’s neck 24 hours later as he undoes the buttons of Lio’s fancy shirt. Both of them have already discarded their jackets and shoes. 

“Yes,” says Lio.

“And you’ll tell me if you change your mind?” says Galo, drawing the shirt off of Lio’s body. He can’t help but reach out to frame that waist with his hands—Lio’s so tiny! His skin is so smooth! He drags his hands upwards so he can press his thumbs over Lio’s nipples. They’re peaked, and pink, and  _ perfect. _

“ _ Yes,”  _ Lio repeats, but he sounds breathless this time. 

“Okay, I’ll grab the lube, you take off your pants,” says Galo, reluctantly taking his hands off of Lio so he can go rifle through their things for the bottle he needs. 

When he returns, Lio is laid out on the bed, naked. He watches Galo with his amethyst eyes, propped up on his elbows. He’s beautiful and Galo wants to  _ worship _ him.

Galo sits beside him and sets a hand on his knee. He loves how his hands look on Lio’s body, how they can encompass him.

“What about you?” says Lio with a pointed look at all the clothes Galo is still wearing. 

“Do you want me to be naked too?” Lio gives him a look that says  _ what do you think? _

“Alright, as you wish,” says Galo with a grin, shucking off his shirt and pants with none of the reverence he’d given Lio’s clothes when he’d removed them. Lio watches him hungrily nonetheless, and it makes something in Galo preen; he’s always liked attention. He strikes a pose, back arched, arms raised over his head to show off the definition in his arms. He knows Lio likes his muscles, how strong he looks. He can tell by the way his fingers clench in the bedsheets, and the way his gaze turns molten. 

“That better?” Galo asks, turning around to give Lio a view from the back as well. Galo peers at Lio coyly over his shoulder and gives him a wink. He’s being shameless now, but it’s okay. Lio loves him shameless. 

“Yes. Now get over here and fuck me,” says Lio.

Galo grins and bounces over to the bed, kneeling once more. He sets both hands on Lio; one for each knee. 

“May I?” he asks, stroking Lio’s knees where they are pressed together. 

Lio bites his lip, but he nods and Galo feels the tension in Lio’s muscles seep away. He sinks back and lays down, resting his arms at his sides. 

“Just relax, firefly. I promise I’ll be good to you,” Galo tells him, taking a moment to just gaze at him steadily. Lio’s so pretty with hair spread out on the pillow around his head like a halo; it’s a view Galo doesn’t get to enjoy all that often in this context. 

And then— _ and then— _ cheeks flushing pink—Lio spreads his thighs. He spreads his thighs and stares up at Galo trustingly, and Galo would rather set Burning Rescue HQ on fire than prove himself unworthy of that trust.

Galo shuffles forward to situate himself into the space Lio has created for him.

“Anytime you wanna switch back to what we normally do, you’ll say the word, yeah?” says Galo seriously.

“I don’t think I’ll want to, but I’ll let you know if I do,” says Lio, 

Galo’s fingers shake as he gets them nice and wet with lube. He leans down to capture Lio’s lip in a hungry kiss. He feels it—catches the little sigh of surprise in his mouth—when his fingers delve down behind Lio’s balls… 

“Feel okay?” Galo murmurs, fingers making undemanding circles, hoping to get Lio used to the sensation. 

“Mm, you can put a finger in. This much I’ve managed myself before,” says Lio. There’s a stubborn glint in his eyes that says  _ don’t baby me,  _ which Galo fully intends to ignore if Lio will let him. Lio always babies him; he deserves to be the one getting pampered for once. He deserves to be treated gently like he’s something precious, because to Galo, he is.  __

Galo kisses Lio’s forehead, and presses one finger in. He moves slow and steady, until Lio has taken his middle finger to the knuckle. Galo pauses. Lio feels so hot and tight, and Galo can’t help imagine how that’ll feel around his cock if they get that far. He hopes they will. He hopes Lio will like it. 

“How’s that?” he asks. 

“Fine,” Lio answers. 

Galo shuffles down so he can get his mouth on Lio’s half-hard cock—being distracted always makes this part easier, plus Galo loves having Lio’s cock in his mouth anyway. Galo knows what Lio likes, so it doesn’t take him long to get him hard, hips helplessly canting up as Galo slides that one finger in and out until it’s easy.

“I can take another,” Lio gasps. 

“Hmm,” Galo acknowledges, licking languidly at the head of Lio’s cock. 

“Give me another,” Lio demands. 

“Yes, boss,” says Galo with a teasing grin; it’s hot when Lio’s bossy. He gets more lube, and then he eases two fingers inside. “Feel okay?” he checks.

“Your fingers are longer than mine,” breathes Lio.

“They are,” Galo agrees, curling those fingers towards the front of Lio’s body. 

Lio shudders and makes a helpless sound Galo has never heard from him before. It makes heat flash through Galo’s body; he wants to earn that sound again and again. 

“Should I stop?” Galo asks sweetly.

“ _ Don’t you dare,”  _ Lio growls.  __

“Did you ever manage to reach this on your own?” Galo asks him. He couldn’t curb his smugness if he tried. 

“I—” 

Galo experimentally twists his fingers, and Lio cuts off on a moan.

“You’re doing so well,” Galo tells him, because it’s true. He’s awed. Lio is lovely laid out for him like this, legs spread and shaking, hands fisting in the sheets by his sides. “You’re so gorgeous, love looking at you like this.” 

Lio groans and turns his face into the sheets. His visible cheek is very pink.

“What’s wrong? You need a break?” Galo asks him, stilling his fingers.

“No, keep going. Don’t say stuff like that,” Lio chides. 

_ Ah _ . Galo understands.

Galo himself is blessed with a natural lack of shame, and he joyfully and greedily accepts all the dirty, loving things Lio likes to whisper to him when they fuck. Lio tells him he’s good, tells him he looks good taking his cock—in his hand, in his mouth, in his ass—tells him he should moan louder. Apparently Lio can dish it out, but he can’t take it. Galo is delighted; he finds it hopelessly endearing. 

“Firefly, are you  _ bashful? _ ” asks Galo gleefully. 

Lio turns his head to glare at him head-on, but he is blushing, and when Galo presses his fingers in, Lio’s lips part and his eyelashes flutter. 

“You don’t want me to tell you you’re doing well?” Galo asks. 

“No need,” Lio grits out. 

“But I _want_ to. You tell me when I’m doing well. You say I’m good and beautiful. Aren’t I allowed to tell you the truth too?” 

Galo presses in a third finger carefully, and Lio’s back arches off the bed. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, sounding stressed. 

“Are you alright? Need more lube?” Galo asks. He sets his free hand on Lio’s knee and strokes him soothingly, holding his other hand still. 

“No, it’s fine. Keep going,” says Lio breathlessly.

Despite Lio’s assurances, Galo retreats for more lube and he is liberal with it. He tries three fingers again. 

This time, the sigh Lio lets out is pure satisfaction. 

“There you go, firefly,” Galo murmurs. “You’re doing great, you look so good. Doesn’t it feel nice to be full?”

“Mmm.” 

Galo puts his mouth back on Lio’s cock, and loses track of time. He gets lost in the silky heat of Lio’s body around his fingers, the satisfying pressure of Lio’s cock filling his mouth, and the wonderful sounds he earns from Lio’s lips. 

“Do you wanna come like this?” asks Galo. He thinks he could make him, Lio already looks so close; chest heaving, sweat dotting his forehead. 

Lio shakes his head. “No—I want—want to try.”

Galo carefully pulls his fingers out of where Lio is now slick and relaxed. He sets his clean hand against Lio’s cheek, stroking the flushed skin there.

“Let’s try, then.”

  
  


* * *

They decide that it’ll be easier if Lio’s on top, so Galo settles with his back against the headboard, and Lio settles in his lap. Together they slick up Galo’s cock with yet more lube, and then Lio sets his hand on Galo’s shoulders for balance and Galo holds his cock steady for Lio to begin bearing down. 

Galo groans; Lio feels unbearably good. The expression Lio wears is one usually reserved for serious concentration, when Lio is contemplating something—brows drawn together, mouth set in an adorable pout. Galo is torn between watching Lio’s face as he takes his cock and kissing him, but in the end kissing wins—Galo is nothing if not a man of action. He leans forward to take Lio’s mouth, messy and hungry. 

The kiss breaks when Lio gasps; their thighs are flush.

“Does that feel okay? Do you like it?” Galo asks, running his hands over Lio’s torso.

“It’s a lot,” says Lio, fingers digging into Galo’s shoulders. Galo hopes it bruises. “But… I like it,” he continues. His hips give a little experimental rock, and Lio shudders. “I like it...” 

“Take what you need, do whatever feels good.” Galo doesn’t need to tell him twice; Lio’s quads flex as he raises himself up, and let’s himself sink back down. He’s gorgeous, and Galo can’t take his eyes off him. He hands settle at Lio’s waist, and he watches him rock. Feels him…

Galo leans forward to kiss and suck at Lio’s neck while Lio moves over him with ever increasing urgency, panting right by Galo’s ear. 

“I didn’t know,” Lio chokes out—he’s bouncing now, pressing down with the full weight of his body, straining to lift himself so he can do it again and again. 

“Didn’t know?” Galo says as his hand slides down the curve of Lio’s spine, and then down further still so he can cup Lio’s ass.

“Didn’t know it would be so—” Lio chokes off on a moan when Galo gives his ass an experimental squeeze. The tempo of his hips stutters. 

“So—?” Galo prompts. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ in—intense! Ah!” 

“Feels so good when you do this to me, do you like it?” Galo murmurs in his ear, kneading Lio’s ass. Lio nods and his hair tickles Galo’s forehead. 

“You’re doing so well. I’m bigger than you, but look at you, taking me so well,” Galo whispers in his ear. Lio shudders and moans and moves like he is made for this. It’s beautiful to discover another way they can make each other feel good. Galo can’t stop whispering every sweet, dirty thought that occurs to him, just as Lio can’t seem to stop moving his hips, desperate and seeking. 

“I’m so close—I just need—!” Lio bursts eventually, letting out a low sound of frustration. 

“Want me to take over?” asks Galo solicitously. He cups the back of Lio’s neck and strokes the line of his neck in an attempt to soothe. It works because Lio goes still in his lap. The enervated muscles of his legs twitch periodically. Galo knows how that feels; he’s been there. 

“Yes,” Lio surrenders. Carefully, Galo pulls out, which earns him a whine from Lio. 

In a blatant show of strength, Galo lifts Lio with an arm locked around his waist, and flips them over so Lio is laying flat on the bed, and he is on top. He grabs a pillow and uses it to prop Lio’s hips up at a better angle. 

“Comfortable?” he asks, bracing his arms beside Lio’s head so as to not crush him with his weight.

Lio wraps his legs around Galo’s hips and wriggles a little to situate himself, lining them back up. 

“Yes.” 

“This okay?” Galo asks, pressing gently back inside. 

Lio moans and clings to him, so Galo gives him a thrust with a little more force. 

“Good?”

“Faster,” Lip gasps. 

Galo obliges. It feels so good, Lio feels so good. He makes the sweetest little hungry sounds, and although he tries to keep an even steady rhythm, Galo’s baser urges take over and the jerk of hips grows sharp and erratic. Luckily Lio doesn’t seem to mind. 

“Yes, yes, oh my God,” he pants. Lio takes a breath and Galo feels it against the skin of his neck. “I think I’m gonna—I need—touch me? Touch me Galo— _ yes.”  _ Galo wraps a hand around Lio’s cock and strokes him. 

“That’s it, there you go,” says Galo, watching Lio’s face avidly. When Lio’s inside him, making him come, he can barely think, which makes it hard to appreciate how hot Lio looks when he comes. He appreciates it now. Lio’s face falls slack—eyes shut, lashes fanned over his cheeks, lips parted—and he comes with a high cry all over Galo’s hand. 

Galo thrusts in and stays as deep as he can get while Lio tightens around him like a vice, and it’s enough to put him over the edge too. Pleasure floods his body, blotting out all other sensations. When he comes back to himself, he’s panting, his heart is pounding, but he’s happy and sated. Lio is panting too, and his eyes are closed. 

Galo pulls out carefully and rolls onto his side so he doesn’t crush Lio. He reaches out and tenderly pushes Lio’s hair out of his face, curling it behind his ears.

He shuffles closer so can hug him to his chest, heedless of the mess, and Lio goes easily, boneless for him. In the afterglow, he needs to hold Lio close; stroke his hair, his back. Kiss his cheeks, his forehead. Galo loves this moment: when they’ve both come and they’re sated and panting, bodies entwined despite the heat and sweat they’ve worked up between them because they feel too good to move. 

“That was…” Lio sounds wrecked. Galo patiently waits for him to gather his thoughts. His brain is generally mush too after Lio fucks him silly; he struggles for coherency, and to see Lio undergoing a similar struggle fills him with tenderness and smugness. 

“That was good,” Lio decides eventually. “I’m glad it was you. I’m glad you’re my husband.” He nuzzles into Galo’s embrace, and Galo kisses his forehead.

“Me too,” Galo tells him.

“I liked that, let’s do it again sometime,” says Lio, voice airy like he’s already drifting off. 

“Sure, anything you want,” says Galo indulgently. Looks like he’ll be cleaning them up, but he doesn’t mind. 

“Love you,” mumbles Lio. 

“Love you too, firefly.”    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Incinerate: A NSFW LioGalo Wedding Zine. 
> 
> Thanks to houselesbian and icarusian for betaing this for me!


End file.
